Pricked by A Thorn
by Elli Vaughn
Summary: Damien needs a sexual outlet; Sergeant Neff volunteers his daughter Raynee for the position. By request of Loony Luna Lovegood98 using Luna's original character, Raynee Neff. MultiChap, lemons, het, BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

Pricked by a Thorn

By Elli Vaughn by request of Loony Luna Lovegood98 using Luna's original character, Raynee Neff.

It was her father's idea.

Damien had been called to Neff's office one winter afternoon just before break and stood before the Sergeant's desk, not the least bit worried. Usually boys in this position were in for some kind of dressing down, but Sergeant Neff didn't really hold any power over Damien; rather, the only reason he was even at the school was to serve. And so it came to pass that when Damien had showed interest in Neff's teenage daughter Raynee, he was all too happy to be able to please his master.

Neff knew Damien's penchance for sadism; he witnessed the young man's performance in sports and even in the classroom where Damien could always be relied on to show the others that they were no threat to him. He'd tried to counsel Damien in being subtle, but as Damien matured his true nature ripened and could not be held back as easily. The timeline of Damien's life was one of Before and After. Before represented the time he was an ordinary youth, best friend with Mark, carefree for the most part. When After happened, Damien felt himself slowly changing. Each day, each week he dwelled more on his position of power and a yearning that had only been a whisper Before turned to a shout.

Damien had hardly noticed girls for a long while – they seemed silly and useless to him with their worries about their hair and clothing. Something changed in him After; he not only felt drawn to his peers sexually, but he felt an overwhelming need to dominate. Girls were an easy target, though not plentiful at his school. He could have done with a boy, perhaps a boy who didn't belong at a military academy and whose father sent him there in some vain hope to increase his manliness. But dabbling with a boy meant making things too close for comfort. A girl would be accessible but not around when he didn't want her; he could keep his personas separate and his secrets safe.

It did come as a small surprise when Neff confronted Damien that day, sympathizing with him and showing understanding of his needs. And that's when he had arranged to give Damien and Raynee special meetings together. It was Neff's way of getting brownie points and satisfying Damien's dark urges all at once. And Raynee, well, what she thought was inconsequential. She would simply have to accept her role without complaint.

Damien had met Raynee a few times before; he noted that she was pretty, with raven black hair that cascaded in waves down her back. Her features were delicate and her frame fairly small. Growing up the daughter of a Sergeant had made her fit in body and mind, and she had been well trained to accept whatever mission or order she was given. Damien could have admired her had she not been a girl. Still, he would make good use of her.

With the help of other Disciples of the Watch, Neff procured a small cabin in the woods on the property just adjacent to the school; it was here that he would "deliver" Raynee for her scheduled meetings with Damien. The cabin had been outfitted in all of the normal ways: King sized bed with luxurious sheets and duvet, solid wood furniture, gold fittings, a bathroom with a stand up shower that offered sprays from so many directions it left its host with no work at all. A small kitchen stocked with all of Damien's favorites, a bar with the same.

Then there was the Closet. The Closet which could almost be its own room, concealed by a bookcase and locked with a combination that only Damien and Neff knew. Inside this closet were the most spectacular and detailed array of implements that one could hope for if one were a sexual deviant. It housed a veritable shop of toys for Damien and his play friend: whips, crops, clamps, feathers, chains, cuffs, creams and lubes that could make one hot, cold, or tingly. Balms for nursing wounds if you cared to do so. Gauze and first aid kids. Collars. Leads. Blindfolds.

The only thing missing, and missing intentionally, was any kind of birth control. This came specifically by order of Damien himself.

As Damien's sexual appetites formed, Neff provided guidance along the way in conversations that initially left Damien embarrassed and uncomfortable but as time went on, gave him a strategic outlook on the whole affair. Sex, as Neff counseled, could be used in a variety of ways. Damien's protectors all knew the day would come when he reached sexual maturity and would begin to manifest his desires. It was in his interest that he be informed on how best to use these desires to meet certain ends, rather than just waste his energy as most young boys did.

"Sex," Neff said without a hint of embarrassment, as if he were talking about a football play, "is a weapon. Sex can control and conquer, and sex can also destroy and shame. There's a lot to be gained by using sex wisely, Damien."

"Yes, Sir."

"Boys your age might be out there fucking anything that walks on two or four legs, but you must be careful, Damien. You will have women fawning over you, offering themselves and their services, but you must only use the ones who can further your greatness. Leave the rest to rot. That's why my daughter Raynee is going to be helping you. You can use her to hone your skills of manipulation and coercion. Get her to think you love her; get her to hate you and then forgive you. The greatest challenge when playing around in someone's mind is to create unfailing loyalty no matter what happens. There are men and women who can be molded like clay into whatever you want or need. Now, do you need a convenient body to fuck every now and then just for the pure pleasure of release? Sure, we all do. But in your case, since you're so very special, that convenient body is best one of those chosen for you. Do you understand?"

"I think so, Sir."

"Raynee has been told that you're interested in meeting with her and that she will be taken to a cabin not far from this school twice a week. In the interest of remaining discreet, your meetings will last no longer than two hours for the first couple of weeks and extend from there. The arrangement will last for as long as you wish. I just ask that during the first few months at the very least, you do not involve yourself sexually with anyone else. Focus your attention and skills on Raynee and she will be a helper to you. She will come to understand you, love you, and serve you well. She will become loyal to you so that in future, she will be there no matter what may come."

"Sergeant, you do realize that this arrangement may prove quite…harmful to your daughter?" Damien asked.

Neff sighed and looked at Damien harshly. "We all have sacrifices we must make, Damien."

Damien smiled despite himself. He'd have his very own plaything very soon, and if he worked on her in just the right ways, he'd have a loyal and committed follower for life and beyond. Adam had his Eve, after all.

Raynee Neff knew enough about Damien to be excited that they were going to meet, but had no idea what was in store for her or why her father had instructed her to start meeting with him secretly. Apparently her father thought Damien was someone to be revered since he had bent over backwards to please him. To Raynee, Damien looked like an ordinary boy. He was handsome, somewhat cocky, and seemed just a little bit dangerous. He was the sort of boy one's father usually tried to keep away from his daughter, but here hers was pushing her into Damien's arms. Strange.

There was no reason to distrust her father, so Raynee agreed to the instructions and from what little information she'd been given, felt apprehensive if not outright scared. The nature of her assignment had not been fully revealed – Neff had told her that there was a young man named Damien whom they all needed to make sure was pleased at all times, and he'd shown an interest in meeting with her. He thought her pretty, and this was usually all a girl needed to hear to go running after whomever offered the compliment. Still, Raynee had natural reservations. She'd been complimented before and turned down many an offer. The boys she'd danced with at balls, talked with on occasion, met here and there all seemed so bland and obsessed with sports or fighting and other boring male pursuits. Some could barely string a coherent sentence together and she wondered if they were just not very smart or just self-conscious. Everyone thought the very pretty girls had a lot of boyfriends but the opposite was true because most guys were downright afraid of the most attractive girls. And Raynee was no exception, for she was a very beautiful girl indeed.

Growing up as a Sergeant's daughter and in the midst of military order, Raynee found herself maturing in what she thought were strange ways. She felt competent in public but in her personal fantasies she imagined herself at the mercy of a gorgeous boy, a nameless and faceless boy who knew exactly what she needed. She started having submissive ideas as a child, though they had not morphed into sexual fantasies until she was in her early teens. Soon she found there were others like her, and this thing was called something, and some people were even proud of it and acted out their desires without shame in clubs and spaces made especially for them and their fetishes.

Raynee had never even kissed a boy, but thought about it almost constantly. She didn't want the sweet, romantic, sunset on a beach type of kiss. She'd been offered and escaped those in order to keep searching for the one boy who might be enough like her to understand. Damien could be that boy, she thought. A thrill of fear rushed through her, causing the hair on her neck to stand up. It felt utterly delicious, the danger of it. What did he want with her, anyway? Why were they to meet in secret? What was so special about him?

As instructed, Raynee prepared meticulously and when she was done showering, waxing, buffing, moisturizing, applying makeup, doing her hair and so on, she looked like a goddess. Now she was ready to meet Damien.

Damien waited in the cabin, having arrived there early so he could explore the place. He was amazed at how carefully the rooms had been designed with his mind in mind. Even The Closet was a sight to behold and his pupils dilated just looking at all of the toys he would soon be playing with. Like a kid in a candy shop, he thought to himself as he surveyed the items stacked on shelves and hanging on the walls inside the walk-in space. Truth be told, some of the items were completely foreign to him but he figured he would find out what they did by putting them to use.

But maybe not tonight. They had only two hours and it was just their first meeting; he would have to start working on her mind first. He had natural charisma which had helped him gain followers in the past; perhaps all he needed to do was be himself and Raynee would fall under his spell. Then again, he had no idea what kind of person she was and she might be a tougher nut to crack. Time would tell.

Headlights shone through the window and streaked across the wall; a car pulled into the driveway and Damien listened as a door opened and closed. Another door. Footsteps. A knock at the front door.

"Come!" he said commandingly, leaning in the bedroom doorway with his hands in his pockets.

The door opened and in stepped a young girl dressed to the nines in a red cocktail dress that seemed somehow too sophisticated for her and four inch heels that did the same. She tottered slightly, giving away the fact that she wasn't used to the shoes. Damien shook his head slightly. They shouldn't have tried to make her look so old; he didn't mind them young.

"Damien?" the girl asked, walking over to him as someone closed the door behind her. The click of a lock sounded which made her stop and look back toward the door for a panicked second.

"Yes. You must be Raynee." He didn't extend his hand or make a move toward her, just lazily stayed in his spot, surveying her from top to toe. "What on earth did Neff do to you?"

"Pardon?"

"The getup. It was his idea, wasn't it?"

Raynee looked down at the dress which would have fit perfectly if she'd been twenty five. "I have no idea; I was told to wear it."

"They put all of this effort in only to fuck up at the last second," Damien said to the air more than to Raynee.

"Sorry, I don't quite understand," said Raynee.

"Please take the shoes off; you look like you're going to fall."

Raynee did as she was told, and Damien walked over to her. "At least you're a little shorter than me," he said.

"Is that…good?"

Damien only smiled. "Do you know why you're here, Raynee?"

"My father said he had an assignment of great importance for me and I was to report here…like this…" she gestured to the dress, "to meet with you twice a week. I was to do as you said without question. That's pretty much all I know."

"And do you have any questions? I will try to answer if you do, though no promises."

Damien walked to the bar and poured two drinks, then sat down on the sofa and pat the spot next to him. Raynee joined him and he handed her a highball glass which she stared into to avoid meeting his gaze. His piercing blue eyes were overwhelming and she felt he could see straight into her soul. It wouldn't do if he could see how nervous she really was. She'd been trying hard to hide the slight tremble in her hands.

"I do have some questions," she said. She glanced up and saw Damien take a sip from his glass, watching her from over the rim. "Are you a prince or something?"

Damien almost laughed out loud. This girl was just precious. She was just the right amount of innocent. "No, well…maybe. I am kind of a big deal, if that's what you mean."

"Why?"

"Let's just say I'm important to a lot of people and they want to make sure I'm happy. One hand washes the other sort of thing."

Raynee furrowed her brow; so Damien was important somehow. She wanted to know more – a lot more – but bit her tongue. If he was really so important, she didn't want to come off as demanding of answers.

There was something odd about him, too. It was as if he exuded an aura of something she couldn't put her finger on but was quite pleasing and terrifying at the same time. The kind of high a thrill seeker loved most. She wanted to be near him just to be bathed in it. Her hands relaxed and she let her shoulders slouch and round just a little. Damien shook his head slightly and with a slight tilt up of his chin, made it known that Raynee should sit up straight. Something in this gesture was so commanding that Raynee instantly obeyed and at the same time a small fire had been set alight within her. This was the kind of treatment she silently craved and the hint of a tingle shot through her pelvis, warming her insides.

Damien put his glass down and reached for her hand. "We don't really need to talk, Raynee. That's not what we're here for." He stared into her eyes and she could not look away. Her lips parted as her breathing quickened along with her heart beat. His middle finger traced circles in her palm and a delightful shiver ran through her body. Damien's answering smile cemented her doom. She was already falling in love.

Damien planned each of his moves carefully and felt an inner amusement as Raynee responded to each of his cues exactly as he'd expected. An added bonus was how sweet she seemed to be and how she genuinely wanted to make her father proud. He could tell she was on her best behavior. Scrutinizing her, he had thought her easy prey at first and though she still seemed on the unchallenging side, there was one thing that caught Damien off guard. As he peered into her eyes, he saw an excitement and even a pleasure lurking at the core of her motivation. He decided to test her out a little.

"Raynee," he said. "Take off your dress for me."

A slight hesitation, then Raynee remembered her mission. She stood up and reached around to grab the zipper on her dress. Once she'd pulled it open, she let the dress fall from her shoulders into a pool of fabric at her feet. She still had a white slip on and a bra and knickers under that, but the act of disrobing even a little bit and moreso being told to do it, made her body respond. Her cunt tightened and she felt herself getting wet as Damien's eyes roved her curves.

"The slip," he said.

She gathered the slip and pulled it over her head, letting it join her dress on the floor.

Damien took another sip from his glass and leaned back on the sofa. The show was just beginning.

"I'm going to tell you to do some things and I don't want you to speak, do you understand? Just do what I say," he told her. His voice was laced with lust but Damien kept control of himself. His cock had already become quite hard watching Raynee take off her clothes for him, but it wasn't time yet to have her completely. He checked the clock and noted that they still had ninety minutes with which to play, and they hadn't even made it to the bedroom. Perhaps it would be better to draw this out, anyway. Raise the tension but don't break it yet. There was more than enough time for breaking her.

Raynee nodded her assent and remained silent, though her insides were pooling with desire. She closed her eyes and took a quivering breath. Had her father meant to give her to Damien as a sexual partner or was this some kind of date gone horribly wrong? Either way, Raynee wanted to give in to Damien. She abandoned her apprehension, the questioning and the fears and entranced herself in the living out of one of her secret fantasies. One that Damien so obviously shared.

"Touch yourself, Raynee," said Damien. "Run your hands over your breasts, down your stomach, and into your knickers for me. Slowly."

Raynee brought her hands up to her neck and slowly slid them down to her breasts which ached for attention. She caressed herself, all the while feeling the heat of Damien's stare. His face betrayed nothing, so Raynee wasn't sure she was pleasing him, but kept going. Now she slid her hands across her taut stomach and down, down to the elastic of her bikini knickers.

"Keep going," said Damien.

Raynee closed her eyes and was reprimanded instantly.

"No. Look at me, Raynee."

She met his gaze again as her fingertips disappeared into her knickers.

"Good," he said.

She pressed a fingertip between her nether lips and rubbed her clit in small circles.

"Put one of your fingers into your cunt, Raynee. Spread your legs a little. There, that's good." Damien's hand had stolen to his own trousers and he ran his hand along the turgid member still concealed within his pants. Each stroke brought him waves of pleasure and he wanted to order Raynee to climb on top of him and ride him to completion, to feel her sweet pussy milk him of his seed but he forced himself to hold off.

Raynee's finger was now embedded deeply within her cunt and she moved it in and out without having to be told. She panted and sighed, hoping that doing so would not offend him or break his rules.

"Come here," said Damien, and Raynee approached him. "Lean down."

Raynee did so and Damien took her full breasts in his hands, kneading her flesh outside her bra. He tugged the garment down, causing her breasts to be revealed to him. He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked greedily as his fingers pinched her other nipple harshly. Raynee gasped and cried out from the pain but she didn't pull away from him. Damien brought his teeth down on her nipple, nipping at her and pulling as she moaned uncontrollably. Raynee's pussy was thoroughly wet now, as having her nipples played with was especially arousing to her and something she did herself when masturbating. She'd never had another person's hands or mouth on her body, though. Having both nipples stimulated at the same time almost pushed her over the edge. Damien released her and the sudden loss of his touch made Raynee ache. Her mind was hazy with lust and she felt she would do anything he asked at this point, she wanted so badly to make him come.

Damien had allowed himself to go further than intended and abruptly pushed her away. The hurt look on her face thrilled him. For a full minute he just stared at her, taking account of her breathing, the glisten of a fine sheen of sweat on her skin, her flushed cheeks, her heavy lidded eyes. He could tell she was ripe for fucking and his cock strained against his trousers, begging to make her his. And there again was that look in her eyes, the thing he couldn't quite place yet. It wasn't fear. He'd been looking for fear and though there were bits here and there, the driving force wasn't terror at being made to do these things for him.

His mind scanned the myriad things they could do together before he actually penetrated her, and how each of these things would serve to bond them and to what extent. He could have her jerk or suck him off. He could humiliate her with more commands. He'd already hurt her and showed her that he enjoyed inflicting pain – he could always find creative ways to inflict more.

In the end, Damien decided that with an hour left what he really wanted to do was tease her until she cried. In doing so he would exert his power over her mind and body and show her that she would not be allowed release without his permission. And of course, the tears. Damien loved tears.

"Go into the bedroom and lie down on the bed. On your back. I'll be in shortly."

Raynee looked a bit confused but did as she was told. Once she'd left the room, Damien downed the rest of his drink and set the glass on the side table. Then he went into the bedroom to join his new little toy. She lay on the bed as instructed, and Damien climbed up from the foot of the bed like a lion over his prey. He hovered over Raynee for a moment before settling his body down on top of hers, his hardness pressing right into her pubic bone. He moved against her, enjoying the little gasps and sighs that escaped her lips. Her lips. Finally Damien allowed himself a taste. He brought his mouth down to hers and kissed her hard, insistently. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she yielded to him. His hands roamed her body, first squeezing her breasts, then running down between her thighs and finally settling inside her knickers. Damien's fingers deftly worked her clit, stimulating her with small circles and varying pressure. He could tell by her breathing and whimpers that she was getting close. He roughly pushed his middle finger up inside her, her cunt so juicy by this time that his cock could have breached her easily. He crooked his finger and used a beckoning type of motion which he had read stimulates a woman's G-spot. All at once Raynee stiffened and grabbed onto him and he knew this was the moment he would be hated for, but he had to do it. He pulled his finger out of her and pushed away from her, kneeling up on the bed and watching her writhe with want. The satisfying groan that came from her throat then told him that he'd been successful. Raynee almost begged for him to continue, but she was under orders and trying very hard to be obedient. She'd almost gone over the edge when he'd stopped. Cruel, merciless boy. Her hand instinctively went to her cunt to finish herself off, but Damien grabbed her wrists and held them over her head.

"No," he said, looking down at her as he again hovered over her body. "You come only when I say so. Don't touch yourself without permission."

Raynee nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

Damien thought at first the tears were sorrow and frustration, for who wouldn't be emotionally exhausted by the denial of pleasure after so much foreplay? Then Damien understood that look in Raynee's eyes: it wasn't sorrow at all, but intense and unadulterated ecstasy.

_She's enjoying this_, he thought almost incredulously. Slowly he released her and climbed off the bed. His shirt stuck to his back with sweat from the heat they had generated. Again a pair of headlights swept the room and Damien ordered Raynee to hurry and get dressed. Their time was up.

"I'll see you Thursday," he said curtly. He followed her to the living area and watched her put on the red dress. "Oh, and Raynee?"

She stopped and looked at him questioningly.

"Burn that thing."

Raynee smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Thursday couldn't come fast enough for Raynee after what she'd just experienced. Her heart leaped for joy at finding the Boy she'd always longed for. Could it be that someone had found out about her and chosen her to be with Damien because she would be especially compatible with him? Maybe that's why it had to be kept secret; he was probably being groomed for a very important political career and something like his sexual predilections could really get in the way if not reined in early. This was the story Raynee told herself as she showered that evening. When she got into bed she relived every moment of their encounter until she was so aroused her hand snaked down to touch herself. Remembering Damien's order, she swiftly pulled her hand away and concentrated on him. She would not be allowed to come unless he said it was okay. For some reason this excited her no end, and she stayed away for two more hours fighting a desperate need for release. She imagined Damien probably took care of himself quickly that evening, and she only regretted that she had not been allowed to help him.

Neff asked her how her "date" went when they were sitting down to breakfast the next morning.

"Fine," Raynee mumbled around a spoonful of cereal.

He gave her a hard look but she feigned innocence.

"This is important, Raynee."

Raynee wanted to ask why her father was so damn invested in Damien Thorn's sexual life, but bit her tongue. Such insolence would definitely not be welcomed and would more likely be punished and not in a way that she would enjoy. She bided her time until late Thursday when she was set to meet Damien once more at the cabin. This time she chose a more normal outfit becoming of a pretty teenager meeting a boyfriend for a little tryst: jeans and a button down sweater. The sweater for easy access and the jeans because she liked to ride the thick seam.

Raynee sat in the back of the limousine that had come to pick her up with her legs crossed, her thighs clenching and unclenching furiously as they approached the cabin. By the time she reached the door, she was already wet and ready.

Damien did not disappoint. Once the door's lock clicked, he gave her a once-over.

"Better," he said, taking her hand and leading her into the bedroom. "But I'm afraid you won't be wearing that outfit very long my dear." He pushed her onto the bed and stripped off his shirt. He stared down at her darkly, like a starving animal who had stumbled upon a feast.

Raynee reached up to begin unbuttoning her sweater but Damien stayed her hand. "I'll do that." He worked each button languidly, exposing her skin inch by creamy inch. Once the sweater was disposed of, he reached behind her and unhooked her bra and threw it on the floor. "Lay back," he said almost tenderly and she complied, allowing him to open the button of her jeans, pull the zip down and slide the material from her legs. Now she lay before him with only her bikini knickers covering her. Raynee crossed her arms over her chest protectively but Damien shook his head slowly. "Raynee," he said with a sigh. "Sit up and put your arms at your sides."

Raynee pulled herself up and lowered her arms. Her face burned with shame but it secretly delighted her. That sensation of being examined, being under someone's scrutiny, was so electrifying for Raynee that she could barely stand it. She knew what was coming and both dreaded and eagerly anticipated it.

"There, that wasn't so bad. I want you to take off your knickers and stand in front of me." Damien sat on the bed and watched as she pulled off her bikinis. He looked her over approvingly. "Very nice."

Raynee gave him a small smile of what she thought of as thanks for his compliment.

"Have you ever had a cock in your mouth before, Raynee?" Damien asked, unbuckling his belt and opening his pants.

"No," she said.

"Would you like to suck my cock now?"

Her heart pounded against her chest and her cunt flooded with juices just hearing him say those words aloud.

"Y-yes," she stammered.

"Very good. Come here and get on your knees in front of me."

Raynee didn't know what to expect as she'd only seen photos of penises before and never the real thing. Damien pulled his trousers and boxers down in one go and stood in front of her, his erect cock obscenely in her face.

"Open your mouth, Raynee."

Damien took hold of her hair and slid his cock past her lips and into her warm mouth. He watched his shaft disappear and reappear as he slowly fucked her.

"Keep your lips tight and watch your teeth. If you scrape me, you'll regret it."

Raynee felt like a whore as Damien used her mouth for his pleasure. She ran her tongue along his shaft and only when he had almost pulled out all the way did she get to taste the slippery pre cum on the head of his cock. Just a bit salty but not unpleasant. The most difficult task at hand was keeping her teeth from touching him. Because he controlled the pace and depth, Raynee had to constantly adjust to the changes. He pulled out and she thought for a second that she must have nicked him or something, but he didn't seem angry. She stayed on her knees and watched as he went over to a large wooden door fastened shut and secured with a combination lock. He punched in a code and the lock disengaged.

"I've got a treasure trove here, Raynee. Come see," he said.

Raynee got up and joined Damien at the door of the Closet. What she saw inside made her very uneasy. She hadn't thought to be afraid of Damien, that her father wouldn't put her into harm's way and that perhaps Damien was just experimenting with dominance. Therein lay the problem; he was experimenting and not only had the inclination but the actual tools to cause her very great and lasting pain if that's what he wished to achieve.

Some of the items in the Closet were nothing less than devices of torture and it was these that caused her to truly fear for her safety. Surely her father would not allow Damien to go that far. Raynee trusted her father, but something about this wasn't right.

"What do you think?" asked Damien, watching her.

When Raynee didn't answer, Damien brought his lips to hers and kissed her almost tenderly. "Scared?" he whispered against her lips.

"Yes," she replied.

"Good." Damien turned away from her and rooted around in the Closet for a few toys. He procured a riding crop, a pair of handcuffs, and a length of rope. "Get on the bed."

Raynee stepped away backwards, watching him as he advanced upon her. When the backs of her knees touched the bed, she turned and climb up on it but moved up toward the headboard, cowering.

"I'd tell you not to be afraid, but I think you have good reason to be, Raynee," said Damien. "But don't worry, I'm not going hurt you…much."

Damien tied Raynee's wrists together and then fastened the other end of the rope to the headboard so that her arms were pulled up over her head.

"Raynee, you're a smart girl, aren't you? You're Neff's daughter so I'm assuming you probably have been schooled very thoroughly and know your history. Am I correct?"

Raynee nodded meekly, unsure where Damien was going with this.

"This is the game we're going to play: I'm going to give you an event, and you tell me the date on which it happened. If you get it right, you don't get flogged with this crop. If you get it wrong, you do. The catch is that for every wrong answer, the number of times I will strike will increase. So let's say you get one wrong. One strike. Two wrong, two strikes and so on. We will do this for let's say…" he consulted the clock. "Twenty minutes. Now put your thinking cap on because I'm sure you will want to show off how educated you are."

Damien remembered when a teacher at school had done the same thing to him – minus the flogging, of course. He'd gotten every date correct and Neff had given him grief for showing off. This was a little present back to good old Neff with thanks for the idea.

"Queen Victoria is crowned."

Raynee hesitated and her voice broke as she answered. "1837."

Damien tapped the crop's length in his palm, itching for the girl to fail so he'd get a chance to use it. "Britain sends the first ships of prisoners to Australia."

"1788," said Raynee. She was very good with history but Damien probably had some tricks up his sleeve so she didn't put any faith in him to be fair.

"Joan of Arc is burned at the stake."

"1431."

Damien grew visibly frustrated. He stood over Raynee, almost scowling at her. "Sinking of the Titanic."

"1912."

"The Berlin Wall is erected."

"1961."

"Death of Nathan Hale."

"1776."

"Wounded Knee massacre."

"1889."

"Sorry, Raynee. Eighteen ninety, my dear. But you are better with history than I suspected. Your father has a lot to be proud of."

Damien then lashed her forcefully with the riding crop, leaving a red mark on her stomach. He used it again on her thigh, even though she hadn't gotten another question wrong. She gasped in pain and surprise, and almost asked him why he'd done it. But she knew why; because even if she got every answer correct, Damien simply wanted to hurt her.

"We've only got a few more minutes of this, so I may have to mix things up a bit. You're far too good at this game, Raynee." He surveyed her for a moment as she lay on the bed, her knees pulled up to her chest. "Would you like to say something?"

She nodded.

"Go on."

"What do you want with me, Damien?" she asked in a half whisper.

"We're just having some fun together. Aren't you having fun, Raynee? I know you like this, and I do as well. We're perfect for each other that way, don't you think?"

"I like some of it," she said carefully. "But some of those things—" she looked toward the Closet.

He followed her gaze. "Yes. Impressive, isn't it? But I wouldn't use all of those things on you, Raynee. I'm not trying to kill you, you know."

He stared at her for a moment and Raynee held her breath.

"Seriously. I'm not trying to kill you. What fun would that be? Then you'd be gone, and I'd have to find another playmate. And we've only just begun here. In time, I think you'll start to understand me more and you will probably be more frightened in some ways but relieved in others."

Damien untied the ropes and released her and Raynee rubbed at her stomach and thigh where the red marks had grown angry looking.

"Was that too much?" asked Damien, gesturing to his handiwork.

"A little."

"Did you like anything about it?"

"Yes."

"What? Tell me."

"I like you…controlling me. But I don't like when you do things unexpectedly."

"Well, I told you I'd lash you with the crop."

"Yes, but I got the answer wrong once and you hit twice."

"Like I said Raynee, you were just too good at the game. You have to let me have my fun. That's why you're here, after all."

Damien walked into the bathroom and she heard him turn on the tub's faucet. A minute later he reappeared in the doorway. "Come on."

Raynee joined him in the bathroom and saw that he'd drawn a bubble bath in the huge garden tub. He slipped into the tub and beckoned to her to join him, which she did. He had her sit in front of him, in between his legs. His arms came around her and his hands slid over her stomach. She flinched, still sore. His hands roved higher and he cupped her breasts, causing her to lean her head back against him. He kissed her ear, lapping at her earlobe and nipping at her skin. Moving to her neck, he sucked hard, enough to leave a mark.

Raynee shifted and turned around to face Damien and looked into his eyes. He stared back at her, then kissed her. Raynee responded in kind and she pressed up against him, the soapy water allowing her to slide along his body easily. His hands moved to her ass and he grabbed her, pulling her close to him. She could feel the hardness of his cock pressing against her insistently. She moved her legs outside him, straddling his body and practically sitting in his lap. Damien lay back against the tub and watched her as she ground her body down on him.

"I want to fuck you," he said, reaching down into the water to touch her. "Have you ever had sex, Raynee?"

"No," she said.

"A pretty girl like you? What, were you saving yourself?"

"Something like that."

"Not religious reasons, I hope."

"No."

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

Raynee kissed him hungrily, moving against him as he moaned deep in his throat. The anger and betrayal she felt earlier with his harsh treatment of her had been displaced by a surge of lust. He felt so warm, so good against her, and she'd fantasized about having sex with him, but never like this. This was better than her fantasies. She knew it would hurt the first time and that added to her pleasure because in some ways she enjoyed being hurt. She did want to have some semblance of control over it, and there was a line she knew couldn't be crossed but hadn't exactly figured out where to draw that line yet. This was dangerous, playing with Damien. Not knowing her own limits. Not protecting herself. But that was also part of the fun. She couldn't have it both ways.

Damien pushed his finger up inside her, causing her to gasp at the sudden intrusion. This was quickly replaced with a cry of pain as he swiftly removed his finger and pushed his cock up into her. He grabbed her hips, pulling her down onto him. Raynee gripped his shoulders as he breached her maidenhead and seated himself fully within her. Water splashed outside the tub but he didn't seem to care about making a mess or even flooding the place. He was staring at Raynee intently, watching every move she made, her expression, her pain, her pleasure.

Damien held her still and drove in and out of her until she started to ride him, learning how to move, how quickly and how he seemed to enjoy it most. After a few minutes Damien grew bored and pulled out of her.

"What is it?" she asked, concerned that she'd done something wrong.

"Come on," he said, and got out of the tub. She followed him to the bedroom and he grabbed her and pushed her face down on the edge of the bed so that she was bent over it and dripping wet in more ways than one.

He took her from behind, shoving his cock back into her sore opening until she could feel his testicles pressed against her body. He fucked her fast and hard, pushing her into the bed. She gripped the comforter and cried out each time he thrust in.

"Do you like this?" he growled in her ear as he leaned over her back.

"Yes!"

"I'm going to come inside you," he said.

A bolt of fear shot through her then, because she only just remembered that they hadn't used any protection.

"Don't!" she cried. She tried to move from under him, but he held her fast. She could feel his cock becoming more rigid inside her and then he stilled his movements and she felt his cock pulse against her walls. He held her tightly as he came and didn't release her until he was well spent.

With that, he stepped away from her.

"Time's up," he said.

Raynee turned over and looked at him, tears running down her face. She expected him to ask how she was, if she was all right, but he looked at her almost contemptuously.

"See you next time, Raynee," he said, and went into the bathroom to wash himself.

Raynee dried off, dressed and let herself out. She was already looking forward to their next meeting.


End file.
